clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Petey K
Petey K is a member of the Penguin Band. He plays the piano and accordion. He is classically trained. For a while, Petey K and the rest of the Club Penguin Band were not able to be seen wandering on Club Penguin as a real character, until Music Jam 2008 where he signed backgrounds at the Back Stage. Interesting Facts *He loves coffee and pizza. *If he wasn't a musician, he would be producing the music that goes into other penguins' igloos. Ironically, he still does, because the Penguin Band produces all the music in Club Penguin, including the ones in igloos. *It seems that the Club Penguin staff control him, as he is a person, not a character, just like the rest of the band. *His name is extremely similar to British comedian Peter Kay. However, no recognizable connection has been found between them, and it may just be a coincidence. *he has a crush on stompin bobs sister *His accordion and glasses are currently unavailable to penguins. *At the Penguin Play Awards, he claims that he made the Fairy Fables music. *He says his accordion is a limited edition version ordered from the Penguin Style. *His accordion is different than the one given out at the 2009 St. Patrick's Day Party. *His sunglasses look exactly the same as the Aviator Sunglasses on his player card, but it looks like a scuba mask or diva sunglasses while he was giving out backgrounds. *According to the Club Penguin Times, Petey K used to work in the Pet Shop, this is the same as Franky so they may have know each other. *Some people thought he was Aunt Arctic or Rookie by accident. List Of Performances *St. Patrick's Day 2006, Dance Club, March 20–22, 2006. *St. Patrick's Day 2006, Mountain, March 17–19, 2006 (not a performance or a real character, eating lunch) *Mine Party 2006, Boiler Room, May 2006. *Wild West Party, Dance Club, July 2006. *Opening of the Lighthouse, Lighthouse, September 2006. *St. Patrick's day, Dance Club, March 2007. *Summer Party, Beach, June 2007. *Fall Fair, Pizza Parlor, September 2007. *Wild West Party 2, Dance Club, November 2007. *St. Patrick's day, Dance Club, March 2008. *Music Jam 08, Iceberg, July 2008. *Music Jam 08, Back Stage on random servers while on break autographing backgrounds, July 2008 (not a performance, a real character) *Penguin Play Awards, Backstage on random servers while on break autographing backgrounds, March-April 2009 (not a performance, a real character) *Music Jam 2009, Iceberg, July 2009. *Music Jam 2009, Backstage on random servers while on break autographing backgrounds, July 17–26, 2009 (not a performance, a real character) *Music Jam 2010, Iceberg, July 2010. *Music Jam 2010, Rooftop, on random servers while on break autographing backgrounds, June-July (Not a performance, a real character) Gallery File:Petey k.png|Petey K waving. File:K.jpg|Petey K while playing his accordion. PeteyK.jpg|Petey K Image:PC3_PeteyK.png|Petey K while playing the piano in Penguin Chat 3. peteykbio.png|Petey K in the Club Penguin Times Peteykiceberg.JPG|Petey K performing at the Ice Berg Old_Petey_K.jpg|An older in-game Petey K. ptykstamp3.png|Petey K's stamp. See also *Club Penguin Band *Cadence *Rockhopper *Franky *G Billy *Stompin' Bob *Famous Penguins Category:People Category:Famous Penguins Category:Club Penguin Band Category:Famous Penguins Category:Club Penguin Band Category:Club Penguin Category:Characters Category:Music Jam